Just Another Ninja Love Story
by Casino-Gurl16
Summary: "Kankuro!" I cried. Where was he when I needed him? A tear slipped down me cheek. Kankuro told me I mattered to him. I read into it too much. Pulling my machete out, I cursed. Cursed myself for believing him, cursed him for tricking me. "You're dead Eiji"
1. Chapter 1

**Nomad to Leaf**

**Chapter One**

**I couldn't believe I was doing this. Why the hell was I doing this?**

**Sure I was only eight, but the thought of living in a house... Staying in the exact same place just... It made my head spin. The longest I had stayed anywhere was in my Mother's womb, since then I've always been moving around. Stealing, robbing, fighting, gambling, anything to make ends meet.**

**My cousin, Michio had done the same. Although he had been older.**

**I walked past tall buildings and firm houses, squeezing through small allys, sensing my direction with my strange ability.**

**"Amaya! Oh come in out of the rain," Nara Yoshino said. **

**She was my Uncle's sister, but only half. There was so much family drama it was hard to keep up sometimes. But I wasn't here for a cheery visit, or for a family reunion.**

**I was here because my remaining family had been slaughtered, and I was the only one left.**

**"Shikamaru!" Yoshino called. Her son, my age, quite skinny, came in mumbling something about it being too troublesome. "Shikamaru," Yoshino began, placing an unwelcome hand on my shoulder, " this is your cousin, Amaya. She's staying with us from now on," she said.**

**Shikamaru analyzed me, and I did the same to him.**

**He had his dark hair up in a ponytail, and wore simple grey pants and shirt.**

**"She'll be troublesome..." he mumbled. His Mother could only roll her eyes as she sent him to show me my room.**

**He opened a door, revealing a small room with a large window and a single dresser. "Bathroom is down the hall," he said, walking back to what I guessed was his room.**

**I closed my door, set my bag down, and stood quietly for a second. **

**I could here the droplets from my hair drum against the hard wood floor, the sound of thunder rolling into Konoha, and the talking from downstairs.**

**Yoshino and her husband, Shikaku were speaking about me.**

**"Masanori sent the note a week before the inccident... Like he expected something to happen. It speaks of his son but very lightly, it's more about Amaya," Yoshino said.**

**I listened more carefully now. "I see... According to this Amaya isn't overly social and won't like a home setting much. It sounds like he was simply warning you of the challenge you quite blindly took on," Shikaku said. I rolled my eyes. Of course my Uncle had warned Yoshino about me.**

**"His only demand is that we enroll her in the academy and to let her have much free reign... It makes her sound... Unstable," Yoshino said.**

**My muscles tensed, knowing she had no idea what 'unstable' meant.**

**"I will speak with her," Shikaku said. I sat next to my bag, trying to act like I had not heard the conversation, when Shikaku knocked on my door.**

**I went up to the door, and opened it. Shikaku I had only seen once before, when I was extremely young, but even so the jagged claw mark across his face did not intimidate me.**

**"Amaya," he said, in a gentle voice. "Would you like to talk about what happened?" **

**"No," I told him simply. **

**"Are you hungry?"**

**"No."**

**"Would you like to enroll at the Ninja Academy?" he asked.**

**I blinked. I was a very skilled Ninja already, what with having my Uncle train me, but to enroll at a school for that purpose? It sounded crazy, but I was all for it.**

**"Yes," I said. He smiled, patting my head.**

**"You begin tomorrow," he said, walking from my door.**

**Then, just as I was about to close my door, Shikamaru came and knocked on my door.**

**I opened it. "Yes, Shikamaru?"**

**"Are you going to Ninja academy?" he asked.**

**"Yes, I am," I said.**

**He sighed, leaving me in my own door way, and I could just hear from him say "here we go."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(There has been a time skip of nine years)**

**Twelve years I had been training my unusual psychic abilites and blood line limits to be as well rounded as possible. **

**Twelve years of brutal, back breaking work to get to where I was now.**

**I was a Chuunin, and over the years my abilites had expanded to unbelievable points.**

**So here I sat, getting evaluated for a solo A rank mission. I was sixteen, a perfectly good age, but I had not bothered to press Jounin level yet. So why was I going on an A rank mission? **

**"Your weapons are not listed," the nin said.**

**I sighed. "Machete, whip, twin daggers, a glider, shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, poisens, and a windmill shuriken. Exact enough for you?" I told the nin in a bitchy tone.**

**He looked at me. "You don't sound like a Chuunin," he said, evaluating my body.**

**I leaned forward slightly, intimidating him. "Is it any of your business what I choose to do with my life?"**

**He shook his head, stamping the paper with an approved sign.**

**I took the paper, left, eager to begin my mission.**

**I left hte building, hopping roof tops, saying hello to a few decent friends, stopped by the gear shop and picked up some more shuriken and continued straight back to the house. I never came around to calling it home. **

**I slipped through my window (I very rarely used the door) and quickly reorganzied myself. **

**I was packing and my sharpening my blades when Shikamaru walked in, and flopped down on my bed.**

**"How did you manage to get and A rank mission?" he asked, looking at my papers.**

**I smirked. "My abilites would be a huge asset to the mission, so I'm allowed to tag along for deffensive purposes. That's not to say I can't fight all out too," I told him.**

**Shikamaru and I had come close over the years, and we were just like brother and sister.**

**I didn't have many other people I confided in for anything. I socialized, yes, but I kept quiet and kept thoughts to myself.**

**"Sounds like you," he said.**

**Our relationship was strange. It was mostly silent, but at the same time we understood eachother. **

**"Hey Shikamaru!" Chouji called. Chouji was a somewhat close friend also.**

**"He's in here, Chouji," I called, while flicking Shikamaru. He was too lazy to even say he was in my room.**

**Chouji stepped into my room, bag of chips in hand, and waved as he swallowed down a mouthful of chips. "Hey Amaya, where are you going?"**

**"A rank mission," I said, closing my bag and pulling onto my back.**

**"Oh," he said, somewhat suprised. "Well good luck," he said.**

**I smirked. I always had luck on my side. "Thanks, see you guys in a few weeks," I said, before jumping out my window.**

**The mission was actually starting in Konoha, and other ninja from other villages were coming to.**

**I read the paper again, memorizing the information.**

**This mission mustbe completed as quickyl as possible. No matter the cost. Three Jounin from each major nation will make up a squad to track Eiji; an internationally wanted criminal.**

**Mission is to conitnue until the fugitive is captured.**

**Along the bottom was a list of places Eiji had last been seen. Otherwise we were on our own, which I didn't mind.**

**I didn't know the three men that were coming from our village, but I did know I didn't want to associate with either of them. They looked irritating.**

**All four other nations showed up quickly, and one from Suna was in charge according to his paper.**

**"Alright, becasue there is an even number of sixteen, each of you will be paired according to your weaknesses to avoid casualties.**

**I tuned out the names, knowing I could pick the names out of their brains in seconds if I needed to, and only listened for my name.**

**"... Finally Amaya and Kankuro," the leader said.**

**Kankuro was from the sand, older brothe to the Kazekage, and used puppets for battle. Long range strictly, While I was mid or short range.**

**He had light brown hair, hardly visible because of a hat style thing over his head, probably because of the sand and sun of Suna, and had an all black body suit on along with three scrolls on his back. He also wore purple facepaint, which I could not see the point in besides scaring the shout out of the enemy.**

**"You are Amaya?" He asked.**

**I crossed my arms, leaning on one leg. "Yeah."**

**"Hotaka, this girl isn't even a Jounin-"**

**"Well it's my damn right to choose what I want-**

**"Quiet," the leader said. "It was a great deal in the meetings but it was decided Chuunin or not, the girl would be useful in our man hunt. You'll have to deal with her," he said. "Move out north east!" **

**We all ran in silence, and I could feel Kankuro's gaze on me. I looked over in his direction, and for a second we shared angry glares, but looked away. **

**He didn't like me and I didn't like him. As Shikamaru would say; How troublesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** The first place we tracked Eiji to was a small black market about a day's travel from Konoha. **

** He was there, about a week ago.**

** We tracked him to Amegakure, only to fine he had left early there too.**

** So we made camp in the forest, hoping we weren't misaken for enemies.**

** Most of the squad was sitting around a fire, there faces somewhat illuminated.**

** I sat on the edge of the lake we were at, dipping my feet into the cool water.**

** I was ostrasized from the group. I had been since the first day. I wasn't stupid, so I kept to myself. **

** Looking at the moon, I could remember quite vivdly the night my world came crashing down. A night I normally forced myself to think around, not about... But for some reason I couldn't not think about it.**

** "Michio! Amaya! Don't let yourselves lose control!" My Uncle called.**

** Michio and I were fighting seperate from my Uncle, Michio's Fateher, because the bandits we were fighting had parted us.**

** My mental energy was going to incapacitating these guys. Little things like making it impossible to move their fingers while Michio stabbed them with his machete.**

** Otherwise I was focused on not getting killed and not letting frenzy mode take over.**

** After that everything blurred together. Michio was fighting somewhere behind me, and I could no longer see my Uncle.**

** Who were these bandits? Trying to rob robbers. That was just stupid on their part.**

** Decapitating one of them, I turned to see one of them running at my head on, blade forwarded, rushing to my chest cavity.**

** I was dead, my mind told me. **

** My heart was thudding crazily, everything suddenly slowing down, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. **

** But none came. ****No ripping feeling where the blade should have sliced through my skin.**

** Opening my eyes, I gasped as I saw Michio standing in front of me, the end of the bandit's blade sticking out.**

** Michio fell as the blade was taken out of him, and I caught him before he hit the ground. Laying his head in my lap, his blood ran hot over my legs, stomach and arms, as I held him.**

** "Michio, why why why? You're not going to die... You promised you'd be here with me always! Please... Please Michio..." I begged.**

** Michio performed some hand seals, and touched my lower back. Whatever it was it burned my back, and I had to grit my teeth to bare from yelling. The burning was still there as Michio uttered his last words to me. **

** "I love you, Akkichi," then the light left his green eyes.**

** I trembled. Slowly the tears rolled down my cheeks. I noticed my Uncle dead as well, and looked back at Michio's face. Closing his eyes, finding it impossible to look at them, knowing this was my fault, I took my fingers and drew the Karyuudo symbol on my cheeks. **

** I stood, shaking violently before the demon inside me took over in blind sensory overload.**

** That was the night I killed for the first time.**

** Within the hour, even the bandits that ran were captured, and suffered my wrath.**

** They had taken the only true family I had left.**

** Blinking as I came back to reality, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't need to look with my eyes to know it was that annoying bastard Kankuro.**

** "What?" I asked harshly, not wanting company.**

** He said nothing, but sat next to me. I turned my face to look at him. "I like this about as much as you do, but face it. If either one of us get in shit, no one is going to try and save us. It's what the groupings are for. So either we get over our differences and we protect each other, or we hope we don't get cornered," he said bluntly.**

** With the dim lighting his war paint looked black, bringing out his dark eyes. His hat was off, revealing a messy head of hair, and his shirt was also pulled off, showing a nice torso. I immediatly redirected my attention to his face, though. I didn't need to feed his ego.**

** "Why the sudden change in attitude?" I asked.**

** He simply slid off the rock we had temporarily shared, waiting a few seconds before surfacing. **

** His damp hair clung to his face and neck appatizingly, and his whole upper body shone with wetness in the moonlight. Those few things made me want to do nothing more then rip the rest of his clothes off and have a good time, but I held back.**

** Looking at his handsomely cut face, the makeup was now gone and I have to say I preferred it that way. A smirk was on his lips, and I could see he was amused. **

** "Maybe I'm just beginning to see... Potential in you for a partner," he said. He sank back below the dark waters, and I could faintly see his silhouette swimming to the other side of the lake.**

** I sat there, stunned. I had no clue what kind of partner he was talking about, but he certainly had something about him that I liked. **


End file.
